


Late Night Conversations

by Hepburn_Junkie22



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepburn_Junkie22/pseuds/Hepburn_Junkie22
Summary: The prompt: things said over the phone. A little bit of fluff to breakup the angst the this ship is normally filled with.The characters are not mine, only the story. Remember, reviews are love!





	Late Night Conversations

The low buzz of his phone startled him, he had been so engrossed in reports that he hadn't noticed that this was in fact the second time his phone had rang. Grunting quietly to him self as he stretched neck muscles that hadn't been used in a while.

"Adama," he answered curtly.

"Is this a bad time?" her voice was soft, almost timid.

He scrubbed his hands across his face, he hadn't mean to snap at her he was just tired. He was ready to call it a night anyway and he had missed her today. They were supposed to meet for a working lunch around noon but he had been called to the flight deck for a meeting with the Chief on short notice.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "its been a long day."

Laura sighed on the other end of the phone and he imagined her rubbing the bridge of her nose to alleviate an upcoming headache. He knew she was alone by the way she had addressed him at the beginning of the phone call.

"It is late," she agreed, "maybe we should just talk in the morning."

He looked towards the clock on the wall and grimaced. It was very late indeed, he knew they both had early meetings in the morning, but it would be another day where they wouldn't be able to make time to see one another, it would be at least another day and half before she'd be back on Galactica.

"But I missed you," he admitted with a shy grin.

"And I you," she whispered, her voice husky.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he leant backwards in his desk chair, feet propped up on the corner.

Without missing a beat Laura said, "Get your feet off the desk."

He barked out a laugh and the sound rumbled through the phone. He knew that her eyes would be gleaming and she would have the smile she reserved strictly for him, the one that made his knees weak…the smirk that made him want to kiss her senseless.

He hummed, "So bossy, Madame President."

She giggled softly, "You like it, Admiral."

They were silent for a few moments, basking in the company of one another, listening to their breaths mingling. This is one of the reasons Bill believed they connected so well, besides having to bond together to save what was left of humanity, they didn't need words most of the time. They were secure and comfortable with each other…the genuinely respected each other.

"How was your day?"

She sighed again, "It was good, like most days, up until I got to the Quorum meeting."

He grunted in agreement as she paused slightly.

"I swear they are nothing more than a bunch of over grown four years olds," Laura thought for a moment, "no, I've taught toddlers before and they were at least reasonable!"

"I've already given you a solution for that," he teased.

"William Adama," she admonished, "I cant airlock them!"

Bill laughed quietly to himself. It was no secret how much Laura hated those meetings, but most of the time she had a point and they were unreasonably childish at times. She didn't do away with the Quorum of Twelve, as much as she would have liked to, because it helped preserve their culture and their beliefs.

"As much as it pains me to say this," she continued, "I need them to get through to the fleet, its nice having a go between sometimes."

His eyebrows rose at that.

He could hear her grin, "Even if they are pompous assholes sometimes."

She lost it after the last word, even though she was trying valiantly to control her self, he could tell. Her giggles were infectious, light and airy, soon he found himself chuckling along with Laura.

"Thank you for calling me, Laura," he said, "it made my night that much better."

"You're very welcome Bill," she husked, "it made mine as well."

He sat there grinning for a few moments; sure that she was doing the same. If anyone had walking in on them at that exact moment they would have though them lovesick fools.

**_Maybe they were._ **

Laura cleared her throat delicately, "Lunch tomorrow? I could break away around noon…"

Bill's grin widened slightly, "Sure, it's a date, I'll meet you in the docking bay."

"Ok," she agreed, "until tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Laura," he rumbled quietly.

She hummed, "You too, Bill."

He listened to her breathing as he waited for the dial tone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of moving my favorite stories from ff.net over here; I've selected the few that I love dearly. Some of them I'm going to continue...
> 
> I''m also looking for new material to begin writing again, I truly do miss working with these characters. If you have something you'd like to suggest or have an idea you'd like me to tackle, send me a message. We can discuss :)


End file.
